This invention relates to a hinge used to mount a door or the like.
When the thickness of a door is large and the door is mounted with a hinge or hinges, the door collides with a side plate of a cabinet or the like before the door is sufficiently opened, thereby resulting in the impossibility of opening the door in a wide angle if the door does not have hinge structure rotatable to considerably displace the door toward the outside.
Various discussions have been heretofore conducted to increase the displacing distance of the door described above, and various types of hinges have already been proposed. However, most of the proposed hinges employ a number of members, thereby resulting in the employment of considerable number of pectinated portions. Thus, the proposed hinges have a complicated construction, a large size are expensive, and also have the danger of interposing the ends of fingers between the various members when opening and closing the door.
However, the so-called two-blade hinge shown in FIGS. 13 and 14 is heretofore known as a hinge which does not have the defects described above and can open a wide angle of considerable degree of the existing hinges.
This hinge is constructed by pivotally securing the ends of arms e and f to a body b secured to a door mounting frame a and a socket d buried fixedly in a door c. The construction of this hinge is simple and has a relatively large displacing distance, which is still smaller than that of prior hinges. Therefore, the edge c' of the door c collides with the end of a wood side plate a' of the frame a and with an adjacent door g at the door opening time as shown in FIG. 14, and the opening angle the door is thus limited.